Fire Start
by nivea1992
Summary: A new enemy is lurking in the shadows of the mafia world and is targeting Vongola's future generation. Worried, the Ninth orders Iemitsu, Xanxus, Giotto, and Reborn to go into hiding in Japan and at the same time, protect Iemitsu's ignorant family. Here, Tsuna is an ordinary student with neither brilliance nor stupidity. Take a look at how Tsuna is dragged into a world of bloodshed


_**Author's note: **_

This is my first fan friction, so no flamers please. Constructive criticisms on the other hand, are always appreciated. Thanks to everyone who pushed me to finally do this. Reviews, follows and favourites are needed as they are what push me to write more. So read and enjoy. **Ciao**

_**Summary**_

A new enemy is lurking in the shadows of the mafia world and is targeting Vongola's future generation. Worried, the Ninth orders Iemitsu, Xanxus, Giotto, and Reborn to go into hiding in Japan and at the same time, protect Iemitsu's ignorant family. Here, Tsuna is an ordinary student with neither brilliance nor stupidity. Take a look at how Tsuna is dragged into a world of bloodshed and crime. And why does the enemy seem to target Tsuna now? Tenth and first generation guardians included. Pairings not yet decided. Rated T might go higher depending.

**PROLOGUE  
**_Vongola main headquarters, Sicily Italy Tuesday the of March 2013_

A smartly dressed man walked down the long marble corridor, which was sparsely decorated with portraits of past legends, and stopped in front of a majestic door. Though the situation was grave, he took a moment to note his appearance. A deliciously lean but muscled physique immersed in a perfectly form-fitting black suit, with the splash of colour being his yellow dress shirt peeking out of his buttoned suit, and the orange stripe circling his fedora as well as the green chameleon resting on it.  
Satisfied with his mental check, he confidently opened the grand door that led into the room, immediately causing a lull in the decision that was taking place inside.  
"Ah, Reborn, You're here. That's good. Please sit down, there's something important I need to tell you all."  
His eyes making way to the man who sit in the high chair, all tall and regal with an air importance and superiority- an air that men are simply born into. A man, that Reborn called his boss.  
"Ninth," he stated, making his way forward. He gave the customary greeting of a kiss on his hand, before obeying the request. As he made himself comfortable, Reborn's eyes roamed round the room, taking note of the powerhouses that were present.  
Iemitsu Sawada, the fourth head of CEDEF, and independent advisory to the Vongola mafia family. Dino Cavallone, the tenth head of Cavallone Family- a much loved ally of the Vongola. Xanxus, the third boss of Vongola's independent assassination squad- the Varia. He was also the adopted son of the Ninth. Giotto 'Ieyasu' de Vongola, one of the candidates for the position of the Tenth Vongola boss, and essentially the most promising. He was also Iemitsu's nephew.  
Then the Ninth- Known as the all-seer of Vongola, said to have the ability to see into one's heart. He had caught many liars and traitors that had sought to destroy Vongola with that power.  
Reborn noted that if all these men were all present in this room, then the situation was much more severe that what he had anticipated.  
"Reborn, what information do you have on the Family members that were attacked?" the Ninth asked, getting to the point immediately.  
"Well, rumours have been circulating about a new Family that has emerged. It seems that they are well versed in combat and are all said to possess Dying Will flames, and have been trained in the act of assassination. The average Joe isn't going to be worth jack against these guys. Fighting against these people could be deadly, considering the fact that we know nothing about these people. And my informants have informed me that this family is beginning asking questions- and not the healthy kind, they are seriously looking for our weak link and would stop at nothing to gain it."  
"Hmm…" the ninth mused. " I'm beginning to suspect that we might have a traitor in our midst."  
"And what makes you think that, Oji-san?" asked Giotto.  
"Because, as at 3AM this morning, a breach was discovered in the Vongola data base."  
"What?!" Exclaimed the men in the room.  
"Information concerning the kids affiliated or connected to Vongola was taken, and that information also included that of those not directly involved in the mafia, focusing mainly one particular child."  
"Wait…" Iemitsu whispered, looking pale.  
"Yes Iemitsu. I am sorry, but based on what we could decipher from the hacking, the information stolen was mainly on your son, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Why, I don't know, but we need to take immediate action. Though the information was encrypted, according to the IT division, with the level of skill the enemy posses, it should not take more than a week at most to decipher it. So I am sending you to establish the ground field for those that are going to protect him… for the time being."  
Giotto frowned. Turning away from Iemitsu's drooping form, he asked, "What do you mean, 'for the time being'?"  
The Ninth sighed, looking even more frail than usual. "Giotto, according to Reborn, you have mostly finished your training to be my successor, and while many already consider you the boss, the fact still remains that you're not of age yet. So since you're already a capable boss, I thought we could use this opportunity for you to take up the mantle of teaching someone. Giotto I want you, along with Reborn, to go to Japan and train Tsunayoshi."  
Silence persisted in the room until…  
"WHAT!"


End file.
